Frank-N-Furter
Dr. Frank-N-Furter is the main villain of The Rocky Horror Picture Show and was a self proclaimed 'Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania'. He is somewhat different from most villains as he dons female attire, stockings, a corset and high heels. His main goal was to create a perfect man as his own sexual plaything which he does in the form of Rocky Horror.' He was portrayed by legendary actor Tim Curry. In his castle, he lived with both his servants, brother and sister Riff Raff and Magenta, along with his groupie Columbia. During the time Brad and Janet meet Frank he is hosting the annual Transylvanian convention, with several Transylvanians there as party guests. It is also a means to show the Transylvanians his creation, Rocky. After making his first appearance singing 'Sweet Transvestite' he returns to his lab in wait for Brad and Janet. Once they arrive he greets them with mild flirting before making a speech to the Transylvanians about his work. He then proceeds to create Rocky. He sings a brief song about his success, 'I Can Make You a Man', and is then interrupted by Eddie, a former delivery boy he had locked in a deep freeze vault. Eddie sings 'Hot Patootie' during which Rocky begins to dance. Frank, being the jealous man he is, butchers Eddie with an ice pick in an envious rage and then sings 'I Can Make You a Man Reprise' before going to a bridal suite with Rocky. He manages to seduce both Brad and Janet after leaving the bridal suite, the other Transylvanians have left, and even manages to convince them to have sex with him. Later on Brad and Janet's ex tutor Dr Everett Scott turns up at the castle and Frank is immediately suspicious of him, thinking Dr Scott is a member of the FBI searching for aliens. Dinner is served to all while Dr Scott asks about Eddie, as he is his uncle. Dr Scott sings about Eddie, 'Eddie's Teddy', before Frank pulls away the tablecloth to reveal that their dinner was made out of Eddie's dismembered body. Janet runs screaming to Rocky, who comforts her as they had also had sex, much to Frank's displeasure. Once again jealousy turns Frank's mind and he chases a still screaming Janet through the castle and up to the lab, with Brad and Dr Scott following them. He then uses a self made device that turns people into living statues on Brad, Janet and Dr Scott. Columbia, who came up with Magenta, Riff Raff and Rocky, then confronts Frank saying that he will have to choose between her and Rocky. Instead, Frank freezes both Columbia and Rocky. Frank has a short conversation with Riff Raff and Magenta, then tells them to prepare for the Floor Show. In the castle's theatre Frank has dressed up Columbia, Rocky, Brad and Janet in a similar outfit to his own, stockings, corset etc, and unfreezes them one by one while they sing a song, 'Rose Tint my World'. Frank then comes in with his own song which, halfway through, consists of him and the other four going into a pool to sing and kiss. Frank then kicks up the tempo with 'Wild and Untamed Thing' until Riff Raff and Magenta, wearing futuristic space suits, break up the show saying they are to return to their home planet of Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. Frank is astounded and sings 'I'm Going Home' to try and change Riff Raff's mind. The attempt, however, fails and Riff Raff announces that Frank is to be killed by the laser in which he is carrying. Frank draws himself to his full height waiting to perish when Columbia, who was behind Riff Raff, screams. Riff Raff turns around and shoots her, killing her instantly. Frank panics when he sees what the laser is capable of and tries to escape by climbing the stage curtain behind him. He is, unfortunately, shot and killed by Riff Raff. Rocky, who witnessed everything, runs over to Frank's corpse weeping. Riff Raff shoots him several times with the laser until he too dies and both his and Frank's bodies fall into the swimming pool. Dr Frank N. Furter's body is most likely taken back to Transsexual along with the castle when Riff Raff and Magenta return home. Personality Frank was a smooth talking transvestite who was very charming, charismatic and seductive. His other side was prone to jealousy, cannibalism and even homicide. Overall he was an incredibly persuasive man with an knowledge high enough to create life itself. Death Frank was killed when Riff Raff shot him with a beam of pure antimatter, causing an instantanious painless death. Videos thumb|right|400px|Tim Curry singing Sweet Transvestite Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Charismatic villain Category:Leader Category:Cannibals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Aliens Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Musical Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Asexual Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mature